halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson
The HM99 Magnetic Special Application Pistol is a handheld hydrogen-powered Gauss pistol, manufactured by , for use with specialised tactical VISRs, and augmented strength. A variant of the used pre-war by special forces operatives, and select UNSC marines during Operation Trebuchet, the Stanchion was largely phased out before contact with the Covenant. Hannibal Weapon Systems produced these variants as a way to compete with own gauss rifle projects in the tumultuous economic landscape of a post-war galaxy. Designed for users that can handle the unit's weight single-handedly, its main purpose is a supplementary weapon for special forces operatives in areas of known Covenant remnant presence. Magnetic coils launch supersonic slugs from a top-fed magazine, designed to obliterate personal shielding, and cause massive damage to soft and hard targets, alike. Titanium rounds with a lead core were chosen in place of depleted uranium slugs to conserve on cost, and reduce the weapon's already-considerable mass. Due to the large nature of the weapon, they can only effectively be utilised by augmented personnel, as the weight of the weapons is too great for non-augmented personnel to carry as a sidearm, and use. The weapon has not yet officially entered production, or use by special forces operatives. However, field and controlled lab testing displays high efficiency in its intended role as an anti-shielding weapon for use in close-to-mid range combat environments. Conception Project: ICEBREAKER Created as a counter, and answer, to the Covenant's plasma pistol—renowned for its infamous effects on shielding systems and electronics when overcharged. The residual EMP effect has been known to permanently disable some electronics even within MJOLNIR armour. Hannibal Weapons Systems approached UNSC logistics officials with an idea for a weapon, capable of eliminating Sangheili, Jiralhanae, and potential hostile human target's energy shielding, and still retain enough kinetic energy to inflict potentially-mortal blows. Hannibal Weapon Systems Engineers were briefed on the project shortly after, and Project: ICEBREAKER was born. Early on in developmental history, the HM99 encountered various logistical hardships. Using reverse-engineered Acheron technology, Hannibal Weapon Systems Engineers succeeded in creating their own functioning railgun model. Initially, depleted uranium rounds were used in tests, and disposable fuel cells that were depleted each time the weapon fired. The weapon, at this stage, was table-mounted, and could not hope to be lifted except by heavy-duty industrial machinery. The power requirements of the model were found to be warping the barrel via the electromagnetic forces at work, and the depleted uranium rounds were both expensive to produce, and causing unintended collateral damage. While the engineers succeeded in removing the warping by halving the barrel and making the capacitors and magnetic coils smaller, depleted uranium rounds were removed from the weapon, and titanium-lead slugs were introduced instead. The space required for both power supply and magnetic coils made the weapon too unwieldy to be condensed into a sidearm. While the weapon did achieve a limited amount of success in disabling energy shielding, it didn't quite have the necessary force to penetrate it. With funding precariously limited, and Hannibal Weapons shifting focus onto Directed Energy Weapons, Project: ICEBREAKER was shelved for the better part of a year, while the engineers worked on miniaturising the weapon further, into a more portable version. In the late final quarter of 2555, Project: ICEBREAKER was revived, and the engineers decided to move on from the ARC-920 disposable fuel cell route, and instead placed a dedicated power cell within the grip, and a secondary one above that near the 'slide'. As the weapon operates via electromagnetic acceleration, the slider is nonfunctional, and is not a slide at all. Due to the increased power supply, the projectiles—up until then being relatively small—were enlarged. While the composition and length of the rounds didn't change, the width, and subsequently the destructive capabilities, did. These new, wider slugs were able to deliver powerful blows across a wider area of the shield, piercing through any but the most resilient of energy shielding. Unlike the slugs of the ARC-920, these shots were still small enough to be featured in multi-shot magazines, fed from the top of the weapon, and powered by the same fuel cells so the magazine itself would feed shots into the barrel when the weapon was fired. The surge of energy would trip the capacitors to push the next round forward, into the chamber. Project: ICEBREAKER was a resounding success, and a demonstration was scheduled for the following quarter. Warzone This weapon is available for use by Spartans in simulated combat environments onboard the UNSC Infinity, and other installations featuring combat simulations. It is a Legendary-grade Requisition, requiring 8 energy levels to call in. Category:SilverLastname Category:Weapons Category:UNSC Weapons Category:Mythic Weapons